


Senpai's sex appeal

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, library porn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: You don't even know why you're hanging out in the library in this heat, but you find the familiar face by the bookshelf and it gets your mind running wild.





	Senpai's sex appeal

**Author's Note:**

> > "tsumugi has no sex appeal"  
> > this is a dare for me to write an horror like this, isn't it?
> 
> take it from me please i don't want to remember this exists tomorrow

You find him alone in his favorite place - even on a sunny day like this, where every student wants nothing but some fresh air by the swimming pool and ice cream off the near truck, Tsumugi would be drawn to the library.  
You had noticed his uniform's jacket neatly folded on his desk"s chair, near the entrance ; that's where you'd kept him company so often as he checked the stocks, the overdue books and the new releases - it was kinda cute, to hear him trail off and off about fantasy novels and self-improvement manuals all the like. As a result of the time spent together, the smell of the library, so peculiar, a mix of lavender satchels, herbal tea and the unique flavor of dust that came from old volumes, had become associated with him in your mind. Every boy in the academy had their own signature, more or less obnoxious, Wataru being the worst offender, managing to smell of everything and nothing at once, roses mixed with carnation mixed with bird and even less noticeable fragrances like fresh paint from theater props and camomille tea. Then, there were people like Sakuma-senpai or the vice president who came off with much clearer, agressive perfumes - you couldn't help but step aside in Keito's presence, first, because it was the omen of a terrible scolding, second, because the caffeine cloud around him on bad days was nothing short of unbearable, taking your nostrils by surprise and suffocating you before you could even begin to think of running away.  
In comparison, Tsumugi's scent was very nice. Full of mystery and quiet charm, like his silhouette right now, surrounded by piles of books. Your eyes can't help but fixate on his forearms for a second - the school hadn't switched to summer uniforms yet, so the library chairman was wearing his long shirt with the sleeves rolled off, looking incredibly responsible as he stopped to mark a few observations in his private notebook. Tsumugi came off really... adult-like, like this. The glasses added to this weird aura of seriousness, as well as his tangled hair, so messy it was clear he'd been hyperfocusing on his mundane library tasks for hours. You gently tap on his shoulder and - the illusion breaks as Tsumugi lets out a squeak and jumps back in fear.

  
\- Oh ! It's only you, Anzu-chan... You really scared me there !  
\- Sorry, senpai! you answer, biting your lips.  
\- Ah don't say sorry ! It's me ! Absolutly me, I'm... panicky and dumb, after all...

There's something really frustrating about him. It'd taken month for you to pinpoint what exactly was so annoying about this meek, polite third year, until you finally reached that "eureka!" you'd looked for so intensely. He notices you frowning, and, out of habit, bends forward a little. You smile back brightly at him and begin to pat his soft, silky hair, closing your eyes after a while to focus on the feeling of your fingers gliding along each strand. It's nothing short of heavenly.

\- I still really don't get what you enjoy doing that so much, Anzu-chan... But you must be stressed from all the producer work, right? So feel free to go for as long as you like... I'm used to being a commodity ! he concludes, gleefully, and the self-depreciativeness prompts you to immediatly stop what you were doing. He looks a bit saddened by your sudden disgust, but forces a smile all the same, and you remember all the notes you'd taken about him all at once - as you'd researched the best way to brand Switch to the fans. Natsume was always pretty obtuse when you tried to get him to spit out just why he'd wanted Tsumugi of all people in his youthful, colorful unit - it's kind of a marketing faux-pas, you'd objected to him so many times, and he'd just stared at you with tired eyes, oh, the little kitten doesn't get IT ? before leaving you to your own bemuzzlement.

You'd observed Tsumugi extra hard, to spite Natsume for thinking you were just a simple-minded, boring producer - going so far to even purchase exclusive merchandise, including the rare one of Tsumugi's year in Fine, and pretending to read magazines in the library just to take more little notes. The way he walked, his speech patterns, his figure. After two weeks, you knew everything about him, and, analyzing data with an open-mind but, more important than that, a maiden's heart, you did indeed figure it out.  
He looked so... serviceable. A lot of fantasies were projected onto idols - some girls wanted to date what they perceived to be a sweet, childish angelic type (Eichi-senpai, through he wasn't really all that nice, but maintaining the persona was a top idol's best feature), some girls just wanted to be manhandled (which fit... too many students, really), or daydreamed about impossible princes, distant type like Kanata-senpai or ... Kaoru-san, when he was in a good day, but Tsumugi was much closer to... Yuzuru-san, with that air that just screamed "I'd do your chores for you" on his face, and the subtle muscles, that were almost like a subliminal message to the heart - who doesn't want a boy that works hard, so selflessly even?  
You look back at Tsumugi and blush - projecting yourself into a fan's perspective really did a number on your composure.

\- What can I do for you, Anzu-chan?  
\- Ah... Senpai sure likes to ... help people... you comment, averting your eyes from him.

You have no good reason to be in the library at this hour. It's quiet for a reason - you're a dedicated reader, but there is no book more interesting than him in this room, and your heart beats like a mad drum in your chest, stirring up a storm underneath, which was more than ridiculous, your job was to be surrounded by good-looking men all day. It was supposed to be easy, because they were your friends, just friends - and you weren't attracted to narcisstic types. Dealing with their ego was strong enough of a vaccine against highschool crushes ; once you'd heard them whine for more tomato juice or had to deal with impossible request of dove food in the literal middle of a performance, it was simple to resist their beautiful moonligh-colored hair or sexy smirks. You could step back and say, ah ! I will not fooled by those silly tricks! I will not fall for this asinine boy magic ! and leave it at that.

There is the longest, most awkward silence.  
So little about Tsumugi was performance. Not overly styled hair, no fashion sense - it was kind of a mess, really, but that was... very enjoyable, once you put it in perspective. He had those broad shoulders you really liked - once again, you could project so much onto those subtle muscles, maybe he could give you a piggyback ride after a particular exhausting day, maybe he could open a jar of pickles and make you a nice sandwich... And he wouldn't even say no, because Tsumugi never objected to anyone that wasn't his unit leader.  
You tried to banish these thoughts from your head, but the idea of a beautiful young man who would never say no to you - that's what was really nice about senpai, wasn't it? Yuzuru-san was the polar opposite, you kinda knew and even wanted him to flip you upside down and say some cliché line from a bad erotica novel to you, and make you do his chores, berating you for being some bad girl who forgot a spot on the floor of his super-secret sex dungeon or... something like that, at least, your hypothetical scenarios were never that fleshed out anyways.  
You never allowed your thoughts to go anywhere too wild, but your cheeks are definetly redder than they'd ever been, as you fend off one terrible idea after the others, no, the thrill of youth and the possibility you could get out of this with your reputation unharmed isn't a good enough motive to... and Natsume would find out, probably, through telepathic mind powers and burn you to ashes anyways, so this isn't... worth... even thinking of.  
You give him the quickest, most embarassed side-glance and he takes that opportunity to grab your hand.  
He's a little stronger than you remembered.

\- You shouldn't hold back because it's me, Anzu-chan. As I said, I am... but a commodity in this library.  
\- Can you... read minds or something, senpai? you answer with a nervous laugh.

He doesn't let go and you certainly don't recognize him anymore, or rather, you recognize a memory - the tapes Eichi-senpai had misteriously handed to you after watching your struggles over Switch marketing, commenting "that's how I did it, I guess ? If it can help a damsel in distress" before leaving you to watch those mesmerizing performances. Tsumugi-senpai, on Switch's stage... was very expressive, very genuine and confident - he loved it so sincerely it warmed your heart.  
That short-haired boy dressed in white, he ... he had a much more limited palette of emotions, but whenever his eyes met those of Eichi, there was a very subtle, quiet shift in his attitude. He expressed a very muted kind of gratitude and enjoyment, a ... submissive joy as he followed the steps of Fine's choreography. It was mixed in with pain, almost unnoticeable - only during the encore, you could see him falter a little, broken by the demanding standards of a Fine performance, but still performing with extreme thanksfulness for the one pulling his strings. He was beautiful, like a vase who'd cracks had been filled with gold - repaired and fated to fall apart again.  
But the Tsumugi-senpai who could withstand Eichi's grandiose schemes, he ... was impressive and strong.  
Not as strong as you, off course - you dealt with everyone in this school, forcing the Natsume-san Tsumugi was so afraid off to take part in PE, making Shu-senpai take off some details from his precious, overworked design, instillating order in the chaos that was Knights (who thought they had it all figured it out, but never really did, as their official paperworks came in filled to the brim with impossible propositions involving swords too sharp to get past any security service in its right mind), and you'd dragged the President himself to the infirmary all by yourself... like... once.  
You shake off Tsumugi's grasp and pull his hair with both of your hands, pulling his face within reach and kissing him with every inch of the experience you wished you had. He answers - it's breathy and much more intense than what you'd imagined, the girls you'd had before were... softer. Senpai's rythm is fast and demanding, leaving you gasping for air - but you just kiss him again once he lets you breathe, eager to get as much of your forbidden pleasure as you could.

\- Should I let you lock the main door? he whispers. Or maybe... some people like to do it with the risk, right? You should really... do this to your liking.  
\- Can I do... like... everything? you ask, drunk on your own excitment.

He nods - you like that a lot, that's really, really hot how he doesn't like to speak out of fear of angering people, how he's pretty much ready to lick the sole of your shoes, even though he could pin you down to the bookshelves so effortlessly if he wanted - you find it much harder to breath, somehow, but it's too late to go back now that your eyes are wide open to the possibility. You give a swift kick to the pile of precious book Tsumugi hadn't finished sorting out.  
It feels like the most illegal thing you've done in a while.

\- I hope you're really upset, you let out spontaneously - you don't feel like thinking anymore.  
\- It takes me hours to do this work, Tsumugi answers with a nervous laugh that you're not quite sure is faked or not. There's a solid chance he's trying to play into your fantasy, with some frightful accuracy at

that. Your mind feels like some crazy rollercoaster ride, going in circles from the highest highest to the lowest low, god, is this really you acting this out right now?  
Unsure, you slide a hand under his shirt and feel the shape of his back muscles - before changing your mind and pinning him against the bookshelf, which is a thousand levels of unsatisfying because he's too tall, way too tall.

\- Could you... you begin, but your voice dies in your throat.

All this sexy stuff makes you wish you were anybody else - some super idol with a hot body and long, luscious hair, and a ton of experience in bossing boys around but... wait, actually, you realize you would have had that part covered if you weren't an incorrigible softie who did all the work for those spoiled geniuses under your care. No wonder you had all those repressed fantasies of having them do your bidding - you'd had to run errands for rare tomato juice on Halloween night before.

\- Could you... maybe... kneel and do all the undressing stuff? I wanna see... your abs... you can touch my boobs and all, if that's what you like? Or maybe you don't even like my boobs - you laugh but it's so Tsumugi-style you wish you just hadn't - but please, maybe... stop now if you don't actually like me or want this like... Just because I'm the producer doesn't mean you should feel obligated...  
\- I really like you, Anzu-chan, he answers sternly.

You want his hands all over your body the moment he gives you that look of intense seriousness, once again, scenarios flash before your eyes, because he looks like he'd repressed his instincts around you for months, looking at your with anguish and controlling himself at the same time for the sake of not being good enough for you, and that's incredibly exciting to think a third year would show this kind of restrain out of respect for you, like a lower-class gentleman in front of some fancy princess. Being in a boy-only school meant you had to be an object of desire for some but - feeling like one makes an incredible difference.

\- You can sit on that bookpile it'll be... more comfortable, Tsumugi suggests.  
\- Gross, what if I... I mean, I don't wanna get... stuff on the schoolbooks !  
\- You're right, that's disgusting, he nods, with an air that says everything about all the books he'd had to get rid off for that exact reason. You feel that strong self-hate radiating off of him. It makes you sad because he certainly deserves to feel better about himself, him, the nice serviceable library person you're totally taking advantage of, but - one other part of you feels like he's gonna be rewarded enough once he gets to make a mess of you in his beloved library.

He guides your hand against his chest - did he like it the first time ? - as he unbuttons his shirt. As you enjoy the feel of his abs, he undoes your own uniform blouse - the world feels very hot, almost like everything is pulsating around you to an insane beat - and starts stroking your chest. His hands are much larger than yours, and feel a little rough, a little dusty - once again, that lower-class gentleman appeal of someone who's repressing a bestialistic instinct. You wouldn't want more - for it would be incredibly awkward as most sex things did to you. Anything weird would just kick you out of this hazy, dream-like state - but it's just enough.  
He pulls down your tighs and you're panting a little, the view from the bookpile is so nice, he's just a mess of hair and a large shoulder line, almost forgettable save for the obvious heat. He kisses the inside of your thights softly and your whole body seems to be aching for that touch.  
He's.... he's a third year, your mind screams in loops, as if it had to make sure you weren't missing an highlight of your highschool years.  
Once your panties are out of the way, Tsumugi buries his face against your pussy - there's no hesitation, none of that trademark anxiousness, and so little thoughts in your mind, only the feel, intense, and the inner commentary that sounds begins to come out of your mouth anyway, fuck, you're good... followed by longer moans. You reach for his hair as if it would somehow be enough to anchor you into sanity but - Tsumugi keeps hitting sweet spots in a perfect rythm, working so hard just for you, following your sudden movements. Your body wants him even further against you, and becomes hypersensitive, ah, that soft hair feels electrifying when it brushes against your skin. Your breathing is hard and arythmic, and every inch of you is working against the urge to just scream - especially when you feel see him lick one of his fingers before sliding it inside of your vagina, a gesture completed perfectly by the licks of his tongue against your labia and clitoris. His finger presses against a spot you didn't know existed and he looks up at you, catching your embarassing expression at its peak. It's heavenly.  
You bite deep into your own fist as you orgasm and it's - a very intense, very exhausting experience that leaves you wanting to nap right there, in the library, half-naked.

\- I can lend you Ritsu's library pillows, Anzu-chan... I'm... sorry I exhausted you.

You get dressed hastily - all those feelings are still lingering in your mind and against your skins, as if he's still right there, inbetween your thighs - and stare at him in disbelief.

\- Aren't you supposed to ... like...

He blushes. Thank god, Tsumugi isn't some super, overconfident sex god and just a nerdy idiot with a tons of repressed issues - his embarassement is so deeply endearing it would have disappointed you to figure out it was a facade.

\- Anzu-chan was... the priority and ... besides, I'm just gross, aren't I?  
\- I'm gross ! you object immediatly. You say me all... all...  
\- I think Anzu-chan's adorable, he smiles again. Very beautiful and ladylike.

You're really close to making a comment on his lying aptitudes, but your exhaustion saves him a serious scolding.

\- Senpai... please hand out those pillows when I come back from the bathroom, those are... confiscated... forever, you declare, as serious as you can be after this.


End file.
